What Have You Become
by scbuckeyegirl
Summary: Sequel to Felicity's Long Lost Past. What has the team become?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Welcome to the sequel to Felicity's Long Lost past. If you haven't read that yet, I suggest you do. It may help in understanding what's going on! To those of you that are new. I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS! I love getting the feedback, "You're cruel." or "WTF!?" Also I try to update everyday. Sometimes I don't though. If that happens I try to update with 2 days of posting the most recent chapter. I have gotten that before and I just laugh. To those of you that have read Felicity's Long Lost Past from the start thanks for returning! Sorry it took so long for this story, it's been a hectic week! Enjoy the story! Thanks for reading the Author's Note! It's long! For me at least. I'll stop the famous Felicity babble! **

**-S**

* * *

><p>1 Year Later<p>

The mirukaru army is gone. Slade is in a high tech prison. Everything is back to normal for Team Arrow. Well, everything except their favorite IT girl isn't there. She died last year and Team Arrow still suffers from it sometimes. They got new systems so they didn't have to use Felicity's systems. Everything is just how she left it the last time she was ever in the Foundry. Everything is in its place. Every paper, every file, every device. They even left her tablet where it was when she left it.

They added a new member, Roy Harper, officially. His name is Arsenal. Digg is still back up. Only now he's back up for Arsenal and Arrow.

So now it's January 23 , 2015. Exactly one year after Felicity died. Oliver still has a hard time with it sometimes. He buried her, or rather an empty casket, next to the club. She wasn't too far away. "She's still right next to us." He would say.

They had finished up getting a robber that had gotten away from the police, that seems to always happen, and they were all sitting in the Foundry. Digg was talking to Lyla on the phone, Roy was cleaning his bow, and Oliver was getting ready to go visit Felicity. Like he always does after a fight. He also goes every Sunday, but today was Friday and since they had finished a fight he was putting on his coat to go and see his favorite girl.

"Hey guys I'm going up to see Felicity. I'll be back in a bit."

"Okay. I'll probably go help Thea upstairs for awhile." Roy said. He was finishing putting some things away from cleaning his bow.

"Yeah. I'm probably going to head home. Lyla needs help with dinner."

"Alright, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Well I'll only be upstairs, Oliver. I'm sure you'll see me before tomorrow." Roy said with a grin.

Oliver just smirked and shook his head. He walked upstairs and out the back door. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he made his way over to her grave.

He knelt down next to the tombstone, "Hey Felicity. So we finished a fight. That's why I'm here. I'm still alive." He thought for a minute, "Roy almost got shot, thank gosh he didn't. I don't know how I would explain that to Thea."

He stared at the tombstone. Usually he has so much to say, "I'm sorry. I couldn't save you. If I hadn't picked Shado on the island I wouldn't be doing this right now. I'd be inside, with you yelling at me that I need to take a break or be careful with something. Or you yelling at me not to touch your systems. Well I haven't, we kept everything the same. It's like our shrine to you. We just stare at it sometimes. I sometimes imagine you in your chair that I always found looked uncomfortable, but you seemed to like it so I just went with it. We miss you Felicity. I'm so sorry that I couldn't save you."

Oliver sat there for another 10 minutes just staring off. Then he got up and slowly walked back to the Foundry.

He was surprised to still see Digg and Roy down there, "Hey I thought you guys were leaving?"

"We were, but then Felicity's system started beeping like crazy." _Beepppp Beepppp,_ "There it goes again. What is wrong with it?" Roy started looking at it, careful not to touch it.

"I don't know." Oliver looked at it too. Then it stopped.

"Hmm. I don't know. Oh well." Digg said, "Maybe it's saying 'use me'."

"Very funny." Roy stated.

_beep beep beep, _"Okay that's our systems." Oliver said and he ran over to them.

"Looks like another bad guy got loose." Roy said.

"Yay. 2 in one night." Oliver stated sarcastically.

"They never sleep." Digg said. He was picking up his gun.

"Can you run the systems, Digg?"

"Sure thing." Digg moved over to the computers while Roy and Oliver got their suits on, "Looks like the cops are headed down Main."

"It's always main." Roy said putting his quiver over his head and running up the stairs following Oliver.

* * *

><p>Oliver and Roy were on their motorcycles following the cop cars. Detective Lance knew they were and he told his driver to move over a little bit and let them over. They were all buddy buddy now. Lance still doesn't know their identity though.<p>

Oliver noticed what Lance was doing and motioned to Roy to go to the right. Roy listened. He was on one side of the van while Oliver was on another.

They were both almost to the front windows when the side doors opened and someone with a mask peeped out with a gun. They held it out to Oliver, but they hesitated noticing that it was The Arrow. He stared at the person for a moment with his bow drawn. Then all of a sudden the person closed the door. They never took a shot. He was confused. He caught up to the window and Roy had already made it. Arrows in both the guys in the front seat. Only in their shoulder though. The van swerved and hit a wall. Oliver and Roy stopped.

"Hey there's someone getting out of the back." Roy pointed to the back of the van.

They were on the move again. They were by the club and the person was able to outrun the motorcycles and take the fire escape to the top of Verdant. Oliver and Roy followed.

The person had their gun drawn when they realized that they couldn't go anywhere else.

"Put the gun down and surrender." Bows were pointed.

"Yeah like that will happen." The person said. The had a voice modifier.

"Why are you disguising your voice?" Oliver asked.

"That's what you're asking them?" Roy said.

"I have reasons."

That's when Oliver noticed. It wasn't a guy that was in front of them, it was a girl.


	2. The Girl

"Who are you!?" Oliver shouted.

"You know I have an agenda." The girl pulled something out of her pocket and stared at it for a minute, "Nope telling you who I am is not on here. Sorry." She put it back into her pocket.

"Why does she seem oddly familiar, Oliver?" Roy asked.

"You noticed that too."

"Ugh you guys are time-consuming. Gotta go!" Then she jumped.

"Wait!" Oliver yelled, but she was already gone.

* * *

><p>"What happened!?" Digg asked when Roy and Oliver when they got back into the Foundry.<p>

"I don't know!" Oliver said frustrated, "Who is she?"

"Like I know." Roy said. He was putting his bow and arrows away.

"I don't need the sarcasm right now."

"That...nevermind." Roy said once he saw Oliver's glare.

_beep beep _

"You have got to be kidding me!" Oliver yelled at the beeping noise, "Not another fight!"

"Uh, Oliver..." Digg said.

"What?" He answered.

"That's Felicity's systems again." Digg continues.

"Well why are they beeping!?"

"I don't know Oliver! I don't touch them." Digg yelled back obviously frustrated with Oliver.

"Just take the rest of the night of both of you."

"Oliver-" Digg started, but was cut off by Oliver.

"Just please."

"Fine."

Digg and Roy left, leaving Oliver to his own thoughts. He decided to go see Felicity.

When he got out there, he sat in his usual spot and stared at the tombstone.

"Well here I am again. Twice in one night. That's new...Okay I can't sit here and do this anymore. I can't act like everything is okay. The truth is that you're killing me. I miss you so much and things have gotten hectic tonight. You'd usually just be standing there listening to me go on and on about how I love what I do, but hate it at the same time. I'm not a killer I know that. Then you tell me that I am overreacting to whatever I'm going off about...and you're usually the one babbling." He took a deep breath. Why was he even talking about this. She can't even hear him. She's dead. He has to realize he hasn't come to terms with that, but he hasn't. He hates this. He hates having to come out to a tombstone instead of at her desk inside the Foundry.

"Everytime I want to give up I think of you. You brought me out of so much doubt. I need you Felicity..." He trailed off.

He got up and went back down into the Foundry.

He sat there for another hour, then the beeping started again.

"Why are you beeping!?" Oliver yelled.

"Well that would be me." Oliver spun around and saw, "Sara?"

"Hey Ollie."

"You died."

"Oh come on it's not like I haven't come back to life before. And that's why you're not as surprised as one normally would be."

"Exactly why I'm not rejoicing...WAIT!"

"What?" Sara asked jumping down the stairs.

"Are you the girl that was with the guys in the van tonight?" Oliver asked.

"No..." She trailed off.

"Then I'm assuming you know who it is." He crossed his arms, "Sara." He said in his 'you better tell me now' voice.

"She's alive."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**WHAAAT!? Yeah I'm going to assume a lot of people knew exactly what was going to happen there. It's really hard to do a cliffhanger that everyone is more than likely like "Pff Really?" I would be too. Anyway. Hope you liked! Sorry it's short!**

**-S**


	3. Alive?

"What do you mean she's alive?" Oliver asked.

"As in Felicity didn't die. I thought that was clear?" Sara asked sitting on the stool.

Oliver looked over at Felicity's systems, "Is that why you made the beeping noises? Were you trying to tell us that she's still out there?" Oliver had to sit down. He sat down on the other stool.

"Yes. You guys obviously didn't get it."

"Do you know where she is?" Oliver asked.

"Yes..I do."

"Where is she, Sara"

"Oliver-"

"Where?" He stood up.

"She's set up in a warehouse across the city."

"Does she know that you know she's alive?"

"No, but Oliver. She's not the same girl." Sara explained, "She's running around like a vigilante now. The girl you saw in the van, she was undercover."

"We got her on the roof of Verdant. She was a little sarcastic. Felicity is never sarcastic." Oliver explained.

"I know, Oliver. I told you. She's a little different."

"Yeah well she's about to get a visit..from me." Oliver moved get his jacket. He's not going as the Arrow. He's going just as Oliver.

"I'm not going to stop you, just come back alive."

"Why wouldn't I come back alive?"

"I told you she's different, but she is more aware. She hears or sees something...she's shooting."

"She can shoot a bow now?" Oliver was surprised. At one point Felicity couldn't even throw a punch.

"Ha. No." Sara stated, "A gun. I'm sick of bows."

She saw Oliver's face change when she said that, "Well not yours...of course."

"That's what I thought."

"Go Oliver. Go get her back."

* * *

><p>When Oliver arrived at the front door of the warehouse, he prepared himself for the worst possible scenario and walked in.<p>

What he saw when he walked in was what looked like an abandoned warehouse, but Oliver was smarter than that. If Felicity was really trying to be a vigilante, then she learned from him. The lair would be below the warehouse, not in it.

He walked to the back of the warehouse and saw he was right. There was a keypad on a door. He thought of what the code could be. He put in different numbers and none of them worked, then he put the code in that was on his Foundry. BEEP. It worked. She needed to fix that beeping sound on the keypad though.

He walked in and there was a staircase. This is seeming like his Foundry...just a little. But when he walked downstairs it didn't really look like it.

There were way more computers, but no Felicity.

"Hello?" He yelled out, "Felicity. I'm not here to hurt you. I don't know if you recognize the voice, but it's me Oliver."

There was silence for a few seconds, then, "You know I never figured you would figure it out." Oliver couldn't quite figure out where the voice was coming from.

"Yeah, well I have my sources. Wanna step out of the shadows now?"

"Uhh. no."

"Why not?"

"Oliver. I don't think I really want to. Is that a crime?"

"Yes." He stated.

"Haha, some of that humor I missed."

"Felicity we have missed you so much. We have not touched anything that was yours. Everything is like it was when you left it."

"Like a shrine?" She asked. Still in the shadows.

"Yeah. Like a shrine. Why are you trying to be a vigilante?"

"I'm not. I'm your eyes. Like I've always been."

"Then why didn't I notice you until earlier tonight?"

"I made a mistake. We didn't see you on the side of the van. You know blind spot and all."

"Right, well thanks for not shooting me."

"Oliver?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell Roy and Digg. Oh and I know Sara already knows."

"How?"

"Oliver you seem to forget, I rigged up every single camera in your Foundry. I know how to hack into them."

"I did forget that." Oliver crossed his arms, "And I won't tell the other two."

"Well, then." She stepped out of where she was hiding, "Hi."

"Hi." Oliver wanted to run up to her. To hug her like he hasn't hugged anyone in forever, but he didn't.

"You know you can hug me. Just be careful. I had a bad fight tonight."

"Yeah I was there." He walked up to her and hugged her.

"Right. You're the one who put me in that accident." He stopped hugging her.

"I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be. You didn't know it was me."

She moved to sit down in her new system area, with what looks like a more comfortable chair.

"So what do you do down here?" Oliver leaned up against a wall.

"Well I watch you. Well not exactly. I watch your systems. I mean my systems the ones that you keep as a shrine. That's one of the reasons they were beeping, because Sara figured it out and did something to them so that everytime I used them they beeped. I mean I did't use-"

"You and your babbling." Oliver smiled.

Felicity sighed, "You missed it."

"Yes, yes I did." Oliver said.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Chapter 3! I got really bored after I posted the last chapter. So here you go!**

**-S**


End file.
